Dragon hope
by Elmentel Dragon
Summary: Fangordo is where Human and Elves live together in peace for around 1000 years. A 100 year later, peace was broken by one thing. They call themselves the Dark Dragons. Durex, the leader of the Dark Dragons, uses his evil to slave the humans and elves. Bot
1. Chapter 1: The Lost Friends

Fangordo is where Human and Elves live together in peace for around 1000 years. A 100 year later, peace was broken by one thing. They call themselves the Dark Dragons. Durex, the leader of the Dark Dragons, uses his evil to slave the humans and elves. Both races try to fight back for years, to win their freedom. Until one day, Drocan, a dragon formally part of the Dark Dragons, came to help and fight along side the humans and elves. For many years they fought. Many of friends and family have died from the Holy war. The warriors fight on; hoping the legend of the dragon knight will come true.

In the middle some where nears the village of Gre'cosain the Dark dragon Army approach to kill and slave the village  
"Shadslayer escort the human and the elf to the safety!! I will take care them by my self if is cost to my life so be it" He order his second commander to safe humans and elfs who can't fight.

Shadslayer follow his order and says "Yes General my lord" then he escorts them to the forest where are the other are waiting to help

He looks at Emmerline and says "Emmeline if you want to come with or help shadslayer is up to you" Then he flies up face the army alone. "_I hope I make the right choice_" he though to himself and he roar "Grrrrr!!!!!"

"I will come." she growled happily Emmeline followed him

Drocan fights against with his own kind each time he kill he feel sad and angry to his brother "Durex I will stop you if I have to sacrifice myself to stop you!!"

Durex sees his brother Drocan fighting and killing his army then he laugh out lout "..! You can't defeat me you know that and you are younger then I am brother!!"

Emmeline flew up to Shadeslayer. "What do you want me to do? Your wish is my command." she said slightly.

"Ok, I need you to escort them I will go to help him" then he flies directly to Drocan to help him or try to stop Drocan doing stupid thing.

At the same time Durex Still avoiding Drocan spell and see that Drocan losing his strange then he dive to his younger brother and knock him down.

Drocan fall down to the ground heavy and lose air at his lung.

Alex looked up at the looming dragons fighting each other "I wanted to help them, but how?"

At the battle many human, elf and dragon fighting to help to escort them to safety place. Suddenly the Dark army running after them one of them jumps to kill. Azdaer drew his bow and shot arrows at the dark dragons and Seakial sprayed the targets of the arrows with water and caused them much more damage

"Is time to end it now my young brother!!" Durex rises his hand at the sky and use dark power. Drocan Still unconscious from the impact for few second then he wakes up and see that Durex form the dark magic around him. He tries to move but he's too weak to move.

Shadslayer Almost there suddenly he sees that Durex trying to kill his leader "No you won't" he flies directly to Durex.

Durex form his dark magic in to ball and throw "Die now my brother!!". Drocan Tries to move but still weak to do it "_I have fail you guy forgive me_" he close his eyes for few seconds.

The dark energy that Durex throw to him almost hit at Drocan suddenly Shadslayer and Emmeline appears at front of Drocan and shielded him from that energy and fall six feet away from Drocan.

Drocan open his eyes and looks at Shadslayer and turn his head then sees Emmeline "No!!!" suddenly he gets angry very much at himself he tries to get up but he still weak.

Durex Float down slowly and land down at front Drocan then says "Hah...Oh you angry that good I think I will kill those two better then you haha or maybe kill her then"  
Durex walks to Emmeline and grab her neck.

Shadslayer look at Durex trying to kill Emmeline so he uses his last strange to get up to help "_You will never kill her or him_" then he jumps to Durex and flies up. "Durex You die with me Ahhhhh.....!!!"

"Oh you want to die first; I will kill you first then take you soul" He raises his sword then strike down to Shadslayer neck while he grabs Emmeline neck.

Emmelline growled mightily and broke free."You will not touch us." she hissed. Emmeline bit at Durex's neck. She was hoping it would puncture. She opened her might jaws and snapped down again on his snout.

"Nice try girl but you better do it good" suddenly Durex look aside that someone are aiming at him so he use the force field to protect him then he looks at Shadslayer "Good bye hah" he cut shadsalyer neck then throw next he smack Emmeline with his tell.

"_My lord Drocan is nice to be you side, good bye_" Shadslayer Fall down to the ground and die like a hero then something coming out of his body.

The spark floats out of Shadslayer body and fly directly to Durex necklaces "Hah I got his now I stronger then before hahaha...."

Emmeline sighed sadly. Shadeslayer was dead. "Drocan, I think it would be wise to land."

"Drocan feel fuzzy at his head from the fight then he saw his second commend had die at front of him "Shadslayer No!!!" he runs to the his friends and second commander "Shadslayer why? I told you to help them not me"

Durex looks the puny human and elf were running away "Run but you can't hide hahah!!, And for you my brother your next" he rise again use the dark energy but this time more stronger and bigger.

Emmeline roared "Drocan, you are not up to it! Stay!"  
"I won't Emmeline!! If I have to kill him, stop him in one way or another way" then he roars with anger and sadness.

Outside of the village Thona Aidan and Shymar sat together overlooking the land. "So, what now?" Aidan asked softly.

Shymar turned her head towards him. "You tell me." Aidan smiled. "I guess we just look for someone to help. We are, after all, dragon and rider."

Aidan and Shymar glided through the sky, looking down on the landscape "So, where shall we go?" Shymar asked softly.  
"Anywhere," Aidan replied, "but just let's gets away from our past."  
Shymar growled. "You know I have."  
"But I don't think I have." Aidan ran a hand through his hair as Shymar glided down. "I can't forgive anyone until I forgive myself."

Shymar pulled up slightly and cocked her head."What is it?" Aidan asked quietly.

"I smell smoke and...blood. Shymar shivered with excitement. "And I smell dragons."  
Aidan stiffened. "Shy, you gotta be kidding me." But before he could say another world, Shymar streaked forward, throwing him off of her back. He fell into a hot pond, and surfaced, watching his dragon fly swiftly away.

"Blast you," he grumbled as he climbed out of the water and started after her.

"I still have to kill him and revenge for Shadslayer!! Let me go now Emmeline!!" The he sense something very familiar "What is this feeling is like I know it?" then he turn and faces Durex.

Durex were almost done with dark magic "You to late, die now" suddenly he can't move "What the?!"  
Shaslayer body floating at front at Durex and grab him "_I will not let you kill my lord_!!" then his spark appear at Durex necklaces "_Lord Drocan kill him while I holding him_".  
Drocan have no choice then to strikes with the spell to Durex with Shadslayer body "For give me…"

Several second smoke fade away Durex Have several injury and says "Brother this time you win but next time you won't be this lucky, and this soul I will keep it"

Then the portal appears behind Durex; he walk inside and the army retreat to the portal. Drocan flies up tries to stop Durex but the portal have close, he roars out that every one at the area hear.

Shymar pumped her wings furiously, smiling when she saw dragons.  
"At last!"  
She paused when she noticed that Aidan was not on her back. "Whoops," she said, then disputed whether to go back for her rider or see what was going on with the dragons.  
"He can fend for himself," she told herself. "Now, let's see what's with those dragons..."

Durex appears inside his castle and sits down "Thonis!! Where I know you here come out now"

Thonis appears at front of Durex and says "You summon me my lord" he bow to his lord then he looks "My lord you hurt!" Durex doesn't say a word few second then "Thonis, Any new from the legend that is our dread to me?"

"Yes my lord there a dread to you my lord is call the Dragon Knight"  
"Dragon Knight then, so do you know where we can find it?" thonis reply "I don't know my lord it didn't tell, I'm still working my lord"

Durex says with anger "You can dismiss now I have other matter to take care" Thonis bows to his lord and disappears. He looks at the necklace inside and sees Shadslayer trying to get out "Is time for you now my slave Hah hah…hah"


	2. Chapter 2: Journey Have Begin

When Durex and his army retreat is was the sad day that Drocan fear it would happen. He walks to his best second commander and his best friends so he carry Shadslayer dead body at his back "_Shadslayer Why have to be you_" he though to himself after several hours later he calls Emmeline "Emmeline do you know why I call you?"

"Not exactly... I'm guessing you need me to take…Shadeslayers body, or lament over him with someone?" she asked, somewhat hesitantly.

Loria heard her thoughts and chuckled.

"Hm...How long do we know each other?" He looks at Emmeline then turns to looks at the other who have fight against the Dark army and sees a lot have die and injury the Dark army.

"How long have we known each other...Well, I'd...say...Quite a many years." She wonders why he asks.

"Well then I have to tell that you will be my second commander if not just tell me then and you little one I hope you can tell me your name" he looks at Loria while he carry his friends dead body at his back.

"I will be commander." Emmeline said.  
"What is my first job?" she really exciting that she become commander.

"Well you first mission go check that people at this village we escort them are safe and please tell me the truth that some one have ride you?" He wants to know that she have some one already.

"Yes...Loria. She has ridden me many times." she said, somewhat guiltily.  
"I will go do my job, now." she flew off towards the village.

He looks at Emmeline flies until he can see her "Shadslayer I hope I make the right decision" then he walks to the place where he and shadslayer come. He put the dead body to the floor and looks at the sky then his tears drop a side "I hope you happy here my friends I will revenge for you, until I found the legends of the Dragon knight" so he cast the spell to protect this place and says "Fell well my friend" then he walk back.

He heading to the forest to sees how Emmeline doing "Status report and please bring you friends I like to meet her.

_"Come here, Loria_" Emmeline thought. Loria was there in a minute.  
"Hello, Sir Drocan." she bowed respectfully.

Shymar landed, folding her wings. "Hmm. Aidan isn't here yet?"  
"Think again!" Aidan rammed into her leg, and she laughed as he bounced back like a ball. "Don't you ever leave me in a boiling pond again!" Aidan ordered in a good-natured way. Then he hugged her. "Did the fight go ok?"  
Shymar shrugged. "I dunno. I wasn't in it."

Drocan bows to her and looks at her "_Hmm...Her eyes look familiar_" he though to himself then he sense another dragon with some one "I know you there Shymar!!"

Loria didn't flinch at all the dragons. She was used to Emmline.  
"You're very pretty dragon." she told Drocan.

He smile what Loria said to him then he sees Shymar and some with her beside.

Shymar dipped her head. "We come to serve, Drocan." She growled softly at Aidan, and he quickly bowed.  
"Likewise."

He bows back and looks at both of them "Emmeline show this two to my resting place I will be there".

"Follow me." Emmeline said to the newcomers. Loria hopped on her back.

Roxanne watched Emmiline and stood up.

"Roxanne, do you need a ride?" Emmeline asked. Roxanne sighed then says "I guess so" she said, smiling.

"Hop on." emmeline growled.

Roxanne climbed on carefully and sat down.

He walk pass them to the river when he out of siege he can't hold it no longer he fall down and hit the tree; is fall down to the next tree then he growl with pained from the battle suddenly he unconscious.  
He wakes up then he realize that he not at the same place "How do I get here and, where is this place"

Suddenly he sees a mysteries person appears to him and says "Hello Drocan" he cock his head "How do you know me and who are you?"

He smile And says "_I will tell you later but first I have to help you_" then he raises his hand and touch on top of Drocan head.

Drocan doesn't feel any pain from the battle. "_Ok every thing is done, now I have to go but beware you best friends will turn to dark side and kill you_…" then he gone.

Emmeline and the other arrive at Drocan resting place several minutes Emmeline wonder why Drocan didn't come yet so she flies to the river. Several minutes alter Emmeline flew high over a river. She suddenly saw the dark scales of Drocan. She gasped and descended.

Then Drocan wakes up at his resting place and looks at his hand "What is this?"

At the castle Durex looks at the tank inside there a dragon resting "You will be out soon and work for me hah hah ha..."

At the cave where Drocan resting place are.

"Emmeline are you outside there?" he shouts out if Emmeline can hear him.

"Yeh, I'm here!" she landed beside him. "You need help?"

He grind and lies his head down and says "I not really but how long do I sleep and how is our guest doing"

"Umm, you've been asleep for a bit... She's doing fine..." she replies back

Roxanne stood up and walked out of the cave slowly. She stood outside and then sat down on a rock, staring off into the distance.

"_Roxanne where are you I need you help__!!" he calls inside her head then he pick the round metal with symbol of human at the right elf on the left and the dragon at the middle "__What it mean?__"_ he though to himself

Roxanne jumped and growled. "What do you want?" she muttered.

Drocan show the round metal to Roxanne and says "Do you have ever seen this one before"

Roxanne shook her head. "No idea." she grunted

"So you ever never saw it before then I need you search or find some one who know this symbol and what it mean?" he gives the symbol to Roxanne.

"What are you talking about,Drocan." Loria frowned.

Drocan doesn't know what to tell Loria before he gives it Roxanne the metal spot something behind the metal then he read it

_When the dark dragon appears the war began_

_The Holy shield will appear to protect them_

_To find the Dragon knight by pure hearth it will lead the way_

_Dragon knight will appear at front of you at moon rise at the...._

"Hm...What did it mean by Dragon knight by pure hearth? And there are missing word" then he looks at Loria and says "Do you know what it mean any chance or any legend?" he looks at Loria.

"I have no idea. But, it must be someone kind and pure to defeat him, right?" she says.

Roxanne shook her head. "I dunno nothing about it." she said. She glanced at Loria.

"You maybe but the third sentence say, to find the Dragon knight by pure hearth it will lead the way?"

"Well, then I suppose we should find the dragon knight,yea?" Emmeline growled.

"I agree with my large friend." Loria said.

Roxanne sat down on the ground and popped her knuckles.

Drocan looks at Roxanne and says "But the problem is there some word missing at the last sentence and I hope your kind may know about this symbol"

Roxanne shrugged. "Never seen it before"

"If none of you know then I have looks by myself" he stand up and walk out then a old lady appears at front of Drocan resting place and says "Hello dear I bring some food, come to thank for helping us and I heard that you want to know the legend of the Dragon Knight"

"Do you know about old lady?" He asks in curios he would like know what the old lady knows about these legends.

"Yes I know about it" Drocan uses the spell to make the earth move up to let the old lady sit. "Thank you, its begin many years were the first evil appear on earth and call himself Manus, every where he pass, there always death and human and elf had try to stop him but never success, until one day human and elf come to ask for help from the god; So god help them sand help it call the Dragon Knight after he kill the evil the Dragon knight give them 5 Items, a round metal that you have it, is one of the 5 but the rest I don't know only this metal will show you only the person with pure hearth like her over there" the old lady point at Loria.

Drocan looks at Loria then he turn to sees that the old lady are gone "Where did she go?"

Roxanne blinked a few times. "That was.....weird." she commented.

"Roxanne you can said that again" Drocan looks around but didn't find so he walk to Loria and put the metal to her hand and see what will happen.

When he metal touch Loria hand is start floating at her hand then a light pointing to north "Roxanne get the map now and fast"

At the castle Durex goes to the underground is then Durex walking the light between the walls. Durex walks deep inside at the end of the castle there a big door made of steel when he arrives he kneel down then the door open.

Inside there were nothing only the black orbs floating around hen the voice appears "You have fail me Durex but I will forgive!!" Durex doesn't answer. "  
So how the new commander is he awake?" Durex reply back "Not yet it will take sometime to complete the spell master"

"Ok then you can dismiss now I have other thing to do" Durex walk out of the chamber then the door close.

Loria turns red "Um, am I supposed to, uhh....Do something?" she asked, coughing nervously.

Emmeline laughed "I am not sure, dear."

"C'mon now Rexanne I need that map ASAP right now before it gone!!" he wonder why Roxanne take so long to get the map.

Emmeline growled, picked the map with her teeth and handed it to Drocan

"Thank you Emmeline, now lets see" he open the map at his claw looks for several minutes "Ok Loria you can put that Metal down now I know there place now" then he looks at the shelf where the book are "Hmm... it must be around here....Ah ha here it is The Argondia forest"

Loria started laughing. "It feels funnay!!" Drocan looks at her wonder why she laugh and says "What is so funny about?" she replies "It's so weird......." she didn't exactly know why she was laughing. He stills wonders why she laughing.

He looks at the book and read it "Ok The Argondia forest lets see its said it enchanted for many years by a great wizard name Kroties, before he dead he says when the darkness appears only human can pass through but only with Yorgone shield"

"Well, I don't see a human in this group."

"Yeah I think so but lets me read again maybe I miss something" Drocan read the book for few second then he knew it "That would be no problem, Loria are you half human?" he asks her. Then she says "Aye, so is Roxanne and Aidan."

"Because that thing on you hand only work with human blood and pure hearth" He looks at her and Roxanne "_I don't if I would lets them go alone there last page is missing_" he though to himself then says "Ok you two must go there to retrieve it next day in the morning and some one will come with you Three" He turn to sees that is almost sunset "Ok every one this conversation is over better to sleep now, you guys need because you are going early in the morning" Drocan walk inside and sleep at the corner alone.

Loria laid back against Emeline and was soon asleep. Emmeline drifted off as well.

Roxxane sleep as well like the other but she think about the Argondia forest until she fell a sleep.

Early in the morning Drocan wakes up before sun rise he looks at the other were still sleeping "I better do before they wakes up" Drocan walks directly but slow so would not wake the other up; out of siege he prepare the spell "I hope it will work if not they will have to face something that I scare; "Tery's Tare'u Maghunestorus!!"

He waits if the spell work suddenly his spell work then something appears in the middle of the circle spell. "Hmm...is almost done I better get in there so I can turn to human" then he walk in the circle after sun appears over the mountain when the light of the sun touched him the spell work the skin whelping around Drocan after several minutes is complete. He kneel down in pain of the spell transform and looks at himself "Phew this will the first time and the last time I will do it, ok I need some dress to wear" Drocan walk to the resting place and that no had awake. He gets the cloth and the armor and wears it then he get out of the cave.

Loria woke up. She think she saw Drocan walk in. "Hello,Drocan.."

Drocan looks at Loria who said to him "I think you dreaming ma'am I'm not Drocan my name Fang I'm here to travel with you and your company with you ma'am"

"Uhh, what? Drocan...just went out...And did a spell, then...You came in...and oh my gosh! You're human!" She says in surprise.

"Ma'am I had told you I'm not Drocan my name is Fang and my lord when out to do something he will gone for couple weak ma'am"

Loria sat down and says "Ok, One: do NOT call me Ma'am, and two: I'm confused..." she huffed.  
"Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Loria. Not miss, not Ma'am, Not Miss Loria, nor Ma'am Loria, Just Loria, and this is my dragon, Emmeline. She's still sleeping. And thats Roxanne."

He bows to Loria "Yes ma'am ops I mean Loria every thing are prepare now I will be waiting over that tree" he point at old tree and bow again to her and walk to the tree.

"Hey, aren't you hungry?" she called. Then he replies back "I already ate something already Loria I will be waiting" then he gone to the tree "_Phew...that was close_"**.**

She took a brush out of her bag and combed her hair. Then she poured some water from her canteen and washed her face, and then she gargle water to make her teeth feel cleaner. Once she was done grooming she took out venison and ate breakfast.

Drocan sitting under the shadow tree and looks at his human form "I hope this spell wouldn't wear off soon"

At the castle Thonis run to the chamber hall where Durex are. He open the door and says "My lord we have a problem Drocan and his companion have the Yorgone shield and they know where the second piece sir"

"I know that already Thonis" he says then he turn to looks at Thonis in anger.

"What we gonna do lord Durex" He asks to Durex.

"Call Shadow now" then someone appears with the shadow and says "Do you call me my lord"

"Yes I call you I need you stop them before they get the second piece!!" She bow before she says "Yes my lord" then she disappears with the shadow.


End file.
